


John & Jane, genderfluid twins

by violasarecool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Aromantic, Aromantic Jake English, Asexual Character, Demigirl, Drabble Collection, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Universe Alteration, genderfluid jane crocker, genderfluid john egbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ectobling: imagine: genderfluid twins jane and john deciding who is going to be john and who is going to be jane each day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: this gets more plot-ish every time i add to it. still somewhat drabbley, but with some plot? IDK
> 
> relationships:
> 
> john & jane - twins  
> jake & jade - cousins  
> dirk & rose - siblings; dave - step-sibling to dirk and rose  
> roxy........... all on ur lonesome srry honey

John scrunched up his face, peering at his reflection in the mirror. “Gosh, if your eyes get any worse, I’m not exchanging glasses with you anymore!”

Jane rolled her eyes, and took the ovular frames John had been wearing minutes ago. “We could probably get another pair of square glasses online, there’s tons of cheap sites floating around.”

"Mm." John flopped back on the bed. "But it’s no fun if they’re not _exactly_ the same,” he said, flicking a grin at Jane.

Jane grinned back. “Heh, I know.” She tossed her pencil case in her bag, and paused to adjust her hairband. “Like anyone would notice. They’re just glasses, no one pays attention to that kind of stuff. You ready?”

John sighed, and rolled off the edge of the bed. “I suppose so.” He grabbed his backpack, and followed Jane out the door.

They walked across the street, following their usual path to school. “Have you heard from Dirk recently?” John asked.

Jane gave him a look. “You checked both our Facebooks before we left, and my phone’s been silent for like twenty minutes. He’s probably busy.”

John shoved his hands in his pockets. “I know, but he said he’d be ready to start the game by now!”

Jane laughed. “No kidding. Dude’s worse than Dave.”

"Probably runs in the family," John said. At that moment, Jake came off the sidestreet that lead from his daily meandering path through a few too many forests to school.

"What’s his excuse?" Jane whispered as he waved to them, and they both started giggling.

"What?" Jake stopped in front of them, and they careened to a halt, laughing harder perhaps than the situation warranted. "What the blazes are you two scallywags giggling about now?"

"Scallywags," John whispered, and they started laughing even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school is dumb, homework is boring, what else is new

"Joooooooooooohn." Jane dropped her bag in the doorway, shoulders drooping.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaane," John replied, not looking up from his computer.

Jane took two steps inside and flopped onto John’s bed face first. “Mmphh.”

John glanced at her, then reached over and fluffed a hand through her hair. She sighed. “Bad day?” he asked, typing a quick reply to Roxy before closing Pesterchum.

Jane turned her head sideways. “You would not believe how awful.”

John closed his laptop. “I heard about geography.”

"That," Jane said, letting out a huff that somewhat ressembled a laugh, "was entirely Dave’s fault."

"Ok, he was totally a dick with the chalkboard thing, but it sounded like a pretty good prank."

Jane lifted her head. “Oh no. _That_ was maybe a two star prank. He duct taped Mr. Cuddles to the ceiling.”

John gasped in mock horror. “He didn’t.”

"He did." She shook her head, her chin rubbing against the sheets. "But impuning the sacred honour of class mascots aside, in the last few minutes before class started, he managed to rope me into helping him set up a bucket of water to get Karkat with, and as we were still setting it up, the teacher walked in—unseasonably early for someone who usually comes ten minutes late, might i add." She traced her finger idly across the sheets. "Needless to say, we both were sent to the principle’s office, and before first period had even started."

"New record," John whispered, and Jane made a face at him. "Next time, fuck Dave, he never got pranking down anywa—shut up," John said, covering Jane’s raised eyebrows with one hand, "put those back down."

Jane stuck out her tongue, and he withdrew his hand hastily. “Ew, don’t lick me.” He stretched. “You know, I’m actually pretty tired.” He leaned back over her extended form, “it’s been a long day, think I’ll go to bed now—”

"Johnnn, no," Jane protested, curling into a ball as John lay on top of her.

"Ahhh," he said, putting his arms behind his head. "You’re a pretty good pillow."

"Hup!" Jane heaved him off her, and he tumbled off the bed entirely. "Just for that, you’re doing our math homework!" she called, darting out the door.

"Noooo, wait, come back, I’m sorry!" John called. He stuck his head out the door. "Trade you for English?"

Jane peered out of her bedroom. “Depends, is it an essay?”

John made a face. “Maybe.”

"No way! Your essays are attrocious."

"Hey, at least I get them done quickly."

Jane stuck her tongue out. “And awfully. Sorry, your turn to do math, I’ll do whatever we get tomorrow when you have your class.” She paused, staring at the wall. “Well, when _John_ has his class,” she said, grinning.

He narrowed his eyes. “I’m John tomorrow.”

"Mm. Night!" she said, going back into her room.

“ _I’m_ John tomorrow!” he called. He watched as she closed her door. “Fine,” he muttered, “but I’m going to drama next week.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dear john and jane pls dont go into the spy business

"Hey guys!" Jane dropped her books on her desk, waving at Dave and Roxy.

Dave nodded at her. "Hey."

"Someone's cheerful," Roxy said, leaning over to nudge her in the shoulder. "How was art club?"

"It was fun! You should have stayed," she said to Dave, "you missed out on some awesome sculptures."

"Omg, are you serious?" Roxy exclaimed, "dammit mom, why did you have to pick yesterday to steal me away??"

"Where'd you end up going?" Jane asked.

Roxy gave her a weird look. "Uhh, to the mall? I showed you my new shoes, we ran into you by Taco Bell, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Jane forced a laugh. John hadn't mentioned that. "I totally forgot."

Roxy shook her head. "Silly," she said, ruffling Jane's hair.

"So are you cheerful," Dave said, smirking, "or just manically sleep deprived and totally out of it?"

Jane grinned sheepishly. "Maybe a bit of both."

* * *

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--

TG: hey jade  
GG: hmm?  
TG: have u noticed that  
TG: umm  
TG: u kno how sometimes jane and john will like  
TG: totally forget something they said just a couple days ago  
GG: haha yeah  
GG: bad memory seems to run in the family :p  
TG: lol yeah  
TG: i guess  
GG: what about it?  
TG: ......  
TG: nvm


	4. Chapter 4

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board School Buddies!!.

GG: hey um guys  
GG: can you meet me after school?  
GG: i have something i want to tell you  
turntechGodhead [TG] responded to memo.  
TG: shit yall jades pregnant  
GG: no!!!  
GG: nothing like that dave  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to memo.  
GG: I'll be there, Jade.  
GG: thanks :)  
ectoBiologist [EB] responded to memo.  
EB: are we meeting by the bleachers?  
GG: yeah that's a good idea  
tentacleTherapist [TT] responded to memo.  
TT: I'll be there as soon as I can. I have a brief meeting with my history teacher after school.  
GG: that's fine rose just be there when you can  
timaeusTestified [TT] responded to memo.  
TT: Someone remind Jake, I don't have class with him today.  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] responded to memo.  
TG: ill tell him to check his phone lawl  
TT: Alright.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--

TG: omg is this it then  
TG: r u gonna  
GG: yeah  
TG: !!!  
TG: im so excited  
TG: theyre gonna be so happy for u  
GG: fingers crossed  
TG: rly tho  
TG: its gonna be fine i promise :)  
GG: thanks roxy  
GG: you're the best :)  
TG: i kno ;) 

* * *

Jade rubbed her hands together nervously. Roxy reached over and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. Jade shot a smile at her.

"Well there's Jake," Roxy said, nodding at him as he emerged from the school's double doors, descending the steps towards them.

"Sorry I'm so late, I had to pick up my blasted history project." He glanced around. "Ok, I saw Rose and Dave on my way back, where's Dirk?"

John shrugged. "Computer lab? He always stays late after school."

Jane glanced at him. "He just can't  _bear_  to tear himself away from his robotic counterparts for more than a few minutes."

"Wait, he's not trying to make another mini Dirk, is he?" Jade asked.

"Nah," John said, "this one's a rabbit."

"Jumping Jiminy creepers," Jake said. "He'll have us overrun with them before you can say Age of Ultron!!"

"Don't give him ideas," Jade said, as Dirk, Rose, and Dave emerged from the building, deep in conversation. Jade waved.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Sup."

They stopped by the bleachers, Dave sprawling across the bottom row, Rose and Dirk stepping over him to sit by the others.

"That's everyone, then," Jake said, and they all looked at Jade expectantly.

Jade cleared her throat. "Um." She glanced down. "This is weird..." she murmured.

"It's ok," John said, "take your time."

She bit her lip. "Ok, so, uh, I said I had something to tell you guys, and I've been thinking about this for a while, and I just wanted tell you, in person, that, um, I'm... actually a demigirl. So, like, I'm kind of a girl, but kind of also... not."

Beside her, Roxy tapped her fingers against her thighs, grinning. John exchanged a glance with Jane, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Tell me if this is a rude question," Dirk said, "but is the 'also not' something in particular?"

Jade shrugged helplessly. "No, it's fine, but... I don't really know? Kind of neutral if anything."

"Cool," Dirk said.

Rose raised a hand. "Would you prefer different pronouns?"

"Oh, um, she is fine," Jade said, tugging on her ear, "but they is also okay."

Rose nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you for telling us," Jane said, eyes bright.

Jake got up, stepping around Dave's splayed legs. "I think that's pretty cool," he said, bending down to give her a hug.

She laughed. "Thanks, Jake."

Dave stood up.

"Wow, do I get a hug from you too?" Jade teased.

Dave shoved his hands in his pockets. "As much as I love getting physical, I was actually gonna say I should be getting home soon or my bro's gonna whoop my ass, he made plans."

Dirk shook his head. "Sucks."

"Better make it quick then," Roxy said, standing up. "Group hug!"

"Gotta go, bye," Dave said, stepping under Roxy's arm. John grabbed him by his sweater as he attempted to escape.

"C'mon, dude, get into the highschool spirit!"

"This isn't a coming of age movie, people don't group hug," Dave protested, trying to wriggle free.

Rose came up behind him and gave him a push in the back. "Come on, Dave, don't be so morose."

"Please keep your terrifying cheerfulness away from me."

Two arms came around them from behind as Jade grabbed Dave and Rose into the hug. "I am splitting you two troublemakers up," she said.

"Letting me go home would have the same effect," Dave complained.

"Shh."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and jane start digging into the world of gender. includes a few brief snippets from the gender wiki so you can read along with them :)

Neither John nor Jane said anything the whole walk home. As soon as they got in the door, Jane dropped her things on the floor and sat on the steps, then pulled out her phone. John crouched behind her, reading over her shoulder.

> Gender Wiki
> 
> Demigirl
> 
> A  **demigirl**  (also called a demiwoman or a demifemale person) is a [gender identity](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Gender_identity) describing someone who partially, but not wholly, identifies as a [woman](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Woman), girl or otherwise [feminine](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Feminine), whatever their [assigned gender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Assigned_gender) at birth. They may or may not identify as another gender in addition to feeling partially a girl or woman. 

Jane read it twice, running her eyes over the text. she glanced at John, waiting for him to finish.

"Huh," he said. "I didn't know that was..."

"A thing?" Jane asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

At the bottom of the article, there was a series of links.

> Categories: [Beyond the Binary](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Beyond_the_Binary) | [Nonbinary](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Nonbinary) | [Femininity](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Femininity) | [Gender Identities](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gender_Identities) | [Demigender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Demigender)

Jane opened the first link.

"This page lists key articles for understanding non-binary identities," John read. "Non-binary?"

Jane shrugged. The first link was a yellow, white, purple, and black flag with the caption 'Non-binary,' so she clicked that.

> **Non-binary gender**  (see also [genderqueer](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Genderqueer)) describes any [gender identity](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Gender_identity) which does not fit within the [binary](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Gender_binary) of [male](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Male) and [female](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Female). Those with non-binary genders can feel that they:
> 
>   * Have an [androgynous](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Androgynous) (both [masculine](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Masculine) and [feminine](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Feminine)) gender identity, such as [androgyne](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Androgyne).
>   * Have an identity between male and female, such as [intergender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Intergender).
>   * Have a neutral or non-existant gender identity, such as [agender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Agender) or [neutrois](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Neutrois).
>   * Have [multiple gender identities](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Multigender), such as [bigender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Bigender) or [pangender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Pangender).
>   * Have a gender identity which varies over time, known as [genderfluid](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Genderfluid).
>   * Have a weak or partial connection to a gender identity, known as [demigender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Demigender).
>   * Have a [culturally specific gender identity](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Gender) which exists only within the culture they or their ancestors belong to.
>   * Otherwise feel that their gender is neither fully [male](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Male) nor fully [female](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Female).
> 


John stood up. "Hold on, I'm gonna go use the washroom, wait for me."

Jane nodded. "I'll put my lunch things away while I'm waiting. Meet me upstairs?"

They pored over the gender wiki for half an hour. From nonbinary they read about being genderqueer, from genderqueer to agender, gender-neutral, and neutrois, bigender, pangender, intergender. Eventually they came across an article titled "Gender Fluid".

> **Gender fluid**  is a [gender identity](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Gender_identity) which refers to a gender which varies over time. A gender fluid person may at any time identify as [male](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Male), [female](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Female), [neutrois](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Neutrois), or any other [non-binary](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Non-binary) identity, or some combination of identities. Their gender identity can vary at random or in response to different circumstances. Gender fluid people may also identify as [multigender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Multigender), [non-binary](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Non-binary) and/or [transgender](http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Transgender).

Jane propped herself up on one arm, staring at John from where she lay on her bed. He shuffled closer, staring at the multicoloured flag.

"Gender which varies over time."

Jane pushed up her glasses. "That's..."

"Do you think...?" John gestured between the two of them.

"Maybe."

John frowned at the bed. "Must suck for people who don't have a twin."

Jane shrugged. "Look, there's a Tumblr."

They scrolled through a few pages of asks about pronouns and passing, identity and coming out. Jane scrolled past a twitter screencap, pausing on an ask about names.

"This person uses two different names."

"And people just... use two different names for  _one person?_ How do they know when to switch? ...I guess they could still change clothes, and makeup and stuff?"

"I suppose." Jane pressed her fingers to her mouth without thinking, then frowned as lipstick came off on her finger. "Not all girls like wearing makeup though. Could be hard to tell, visually."

"It'd be easier if people just..."

"Asked."

"Yeah."

They scrolled down further, past posts about makeup and clothing, asks about how to tell family members and friends. One anonymous user asked how to deal with a friend who refused to use the correct pronouns; another, what to do when surrounded by "transphobic" relatives (a word that google revealed to mean people who hated transgender people--which, similar to homophobia, involved no  _fear_ at all).

Jane glanced down the page at a fundraising post. "This person was kicked out of their house when they told their parents."

"Shit." John glanced over the post, then at Jane. "Let's... keep this a secret for now, yeah?"

Jane nodded. "It's what we've been doing so far."

They sat in silence for a moment, no sound but the ticking of the rabbit-shaped clock on the wall.

"Genderfluid, though," John said. "It sounds kind of  _right,_ doesn't it?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Jane?"

'Yeah?" Jane replied absently, not looking away from the mirror as she traced her lips with gloss.

"You know how we have a tendency to trade back and forth more or less every day?" John asked.

"Well, yeah," she said, "what about it?"

John pulled at a stray clump of hair hanging in front of his face. "Maybe we should... could? Not do that. As much."

"What?" Jane turned to face him. "But it was your idea, you said it'd make it less obvious than suddenly changing it up after weeks straight of the same person!"

"I know..." John twisted the fabric of his shirt in his hand. "I just... tend to feel the same, uh, gender-wise, for longer."

"Oh." Jane shot him a rueful grin. "Sorry. You can always tell me if you really need to change it up, you know, or stay the same or whatever."

"Ok," John murmured.

Jane reached over and pulled him into a hug. "Hey," she said, "besides, your, uh... watchemecallit, is worse than mine, so you get priority."

"Dysphoria?"

"Dysphoria."

John buried his nose in Jane's shoulder, and sighed. "I wonder if Jade ever feels like this," he said, pulling away.

Jane shrugged. "Ask her."

"Maybe..." John said, unconvinced.

"Seriously," Jane said, nudging him. "She's our friend, she wouldn't mind talking to you about it."

"Mmm." John set the hair gel down by the sink, and walked into the hall. Then, he stuck his head back in the door. "Are you about done? You've had enough time to paint your face and arms with foundation!"

"Fuck you, a lady needs time to put on her warpaint!" Jane replied, holding her hand under the tap before flicking water at his head. John ducked back into the hallway, grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Jake chat on their way to school.

Jade and Jake walked down the street, Jade waving at Jake's grandma as they turned the corner. "She's so sweet," Jade said, smiling. Jake nodded. 

"She really likes you, she tried to get me to saddle you with three whole cases of preserves!"

Jade giggled. "She does make really good jam."

"Yes certainly she does!" Jake said, "but even  _these_ guns couldn't carry that much sweetened elderberry confectionary concoction!" He winked, patting his dark skinny arms.

"Uh huh," Jade said. "Those guns are in serious need of some extra ammo."

"Excuse me!" Jake protested. "I keep these babies in  _peak_ condition, I would never be so careless as to leave them rattling around empty like a tumbleweed in the dusty Sahara!"

"Suuuure," Jade said, bumping him with their shoulder. "Hey, what did you and Dirk end up deciding on?"

Jake stared at them. "Uh..."

"For Geography?" they prompted.

"Oh! Right, yes of course, Geography." He rubbed the back of his head. "I thought I'd tackle the gastronomical portion, Dirk's doing people."

Jade snorted.

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed, "keep your mind out of the gutter."

" _Mmhmmm_." Jade waggled their eyebrows at him.

Jake scratched his arm uncomfortably. "Really, Jade."

"Ok..." Jade tipped their head to one side. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I thought... I don't know, you make sexual jokes sometimes too, right?" They had both stopped walking now, in the shade of the apple tree a block from school.

Jake shrugged. "I mean, yeah? I'm not adverse to a witty repartee involving hints at imaginary sexual shenanigans... but those are just  _jokes,_ darn it, and..." He grimaced at the ground.

"Is Dirk... doing something, not? Joking? Or, I don't know, not funny?" Jade asked, watching as Jake bit his lip. "Is he making you uncomfortable?"

"A tad, yeah," Jake admitted.

Jade glanced down the street as a bus stopped, letting kids off in front of their school's large grassy lawn. "I mean, I can talk to him. But you should really say something. He wouldn't do... whatever it is, if he knew it made you this uncomfortable."

"Maybe so, but..." Jake shrugged helplessly. "You  _know_ how he gets, all caught up in his elaborate mechanisms, I don't know how to  _tell_ him to step off!" He bunched up a fist against his leg. "I think he likes me."

Jade's eyes widened. "Like,  _like_ likes you?"

Jake nodded.

"He's hitting on you."

He nodded.

"And you don't like him?"

He shook his head, then made a shrugging motion. "I don't  _think_ so," he said. "I mean... you've had crushes, aren't you supposed to feel  _strongly_ about them? Like you could climb a mountain, or battle a dastardly moustache-twirling villain to save your true love from certain death?"

Jade laughed. "Well, maybe less of the heroics, and true love is probably an overstatement. But yeah, I think you usually feel pretty strongly about them."

"Right. Well I don't feel that way about Dirk, that's for sure. I mean—" he backpedalled, "he's my best bud, and I wouldn't change that for anything, but I don't... I've never really felt that way about  _anyone._ " He kicked at the pavement, rocks skittering away from his shoe. "What's wrong with me?"

"Hey," Jade said, punching his shoulder, and he looked up, startled. "There is  _nothing_ wrong with you. You don't have to be in  _love_ with someone, or in like I guess, to be a real normal person! Lots of people stay single, and they're doing ok. look at your grandma, my grandpa, Roxy's mom!"

Jake frowned. "Alright, but... they were all off dating and pushing out babies before they ended up single."

"That's true..." Jade shrugged. "Doesn't mean you have to do any of that though."

"I guess." Jake glanced across the field, watching as the stream of students crowding through the front doors began to slow to a trickle. "We should go to class."

"Yeah, ok. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> please _don't give me crit_ , constructive or not, even if you feel the need to point out a typo, i would appreciate it if you didn't. i do this for fun, and once i've posted something, i don't really want to think about it critically anymore. thanks.


End file.
